Au péril de leurs vies
by Chu-Chan
Summary: Arthur et Merlin. Merlin et Arthur. Deux noms liés, deux destins entrelacés. Comment réunir deux êtres que tout oppose ? Confrontez-les à la mort. Slash.
1. Mort d'indignation

Coucou tout le monde ! Eh oui, revoilà Chu-chan, et cette fois-ci, je m'attaques à... Merlin ! Eh oui, je suis folle de cette série. Et, pour combler mon envie irrépressible de lire sans arrêt des Merthur, j'ai décidé d'en écrire un ! Voici le premier chapitre.

**Titre : **Au péril de leurs vies

**Rating :** M (mais ce chapitre est classé K+)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages tels qu'ils apparaissent ici sont à la BBC.

**1. Mort... D'indignation. **

Merlin regardait fixement Arthur tandis que celui-ci lui indiquait à grands renforts de gestes et de grimaces ce qu'il devait faire. Lorsqu'il eut fini son mime, Merlin se détacha du groupe de chevaliers, se cacha dans des fourrés non loin de là, et poussa un cri qui ressemblait vaguement à celui d'un poulet qu'on déplume vivant. Un daim affolé surgit alors de derrière les buissons ou il se cachait et se prit une flèche en plein cœur. Il s'écroula, mort, tandis qu'Arthur se félicitait de son magnifique tir.

« C'est bon, Merlin, tu peux revenir. C'est du bon travail. Regarde. Je l'ai eu. »

Merlin acquiesça vaguement, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Allons, Merlin, ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux d'avoir tué ce daim ! Nous sommes à la chasse. C'est ce qu'on y fait. »

L'interpellé ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de lancer un regard indigné au jeune Pendragon qui soupira.

« Venez, nous rentrons.

- Bien, sire, répondirent les chevaliers tous en cœur. »

Sur la route du retour, Arthur jeta deux ou trois regards à la dérobée à son valet. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui en vouloir parce qu'il avait tué cet animal, non ? Le blond secoua la tête. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il des pensées d'un valet ! « _Parce que c'est Merlin_ », lui souffla une voix intérieure. Il choisit de l'ignorer.

**M/A M/A**

« Et une fois que tu auras fais ça, tu devras aussi nettoyer mon armure, cirer mes bottes... »

Merlin lui tournait le dos, les yeux rivés sur le paysage qu'il observait depuis la fenêtre de la chambre princière.

« Merlin, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, sire.

-Menteur. Tu m'en veux encore à cause de cet animal, n'est ce pas ? »

Merlin se retourna brusquement.

« Pourquoi l'avoir tué ! Il n'a rien fait pour le mériter. »

Arthur percevait dans la voix de son jeune serviteur toute son indignation. Il soupira.

« Pour la millième fois, ça s'appelle la chasse, Merlin.

- Oh, oui, un passe temps facile et cruel pour princes gâtés, si vous voulez mon avis, _Sire_. »

Le jeune homme aux oreilles décollées tourna de nouveau le dos à Arthur, se bornant à observer la vie dehors. Le blond sourit à cette attaque. Merlin était vraiment trop sensible. À la surprise de son serviteur, le prince se leva, s'approcha de lui, entoura ses épaules de son bras en geste de réconfort, et lui murmura « mais, Merlin, je suis tenu de pratiquer ce "passe temps cruel". Mon père attend ça de moi. Ça ne me plaît pas plus que qu'à toi de tuer des animaux, mais je n'ai pas le choix ».

Merlin tourna la tête et posa un regard intrigué sur Arthur. Pourquoi se justifiait-il ? D'habitude, il l'aurait traité de fillette, et aurait rit. Le blond lui-même était surpris par son comportement. Il regarda Merlin. Les yeux trop bleus et le regard trop intense de Merlin le troublait. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'il sentait le souffle de son serviteur sur ses lèvres. Il s'éloigna prestement, se racla la gorge afin de reprendre contenance, et, chassant mentalement les papillons qui dansaient dans son ventre,il repris la liste des taches que le brun devrait accomplir avant de dormir.

La prochaine fois qu'ils allèrent chasser, Merlin ne fit aucun commentaire indigné.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le premier chapitre !<p>

Votre avis ?

Bisous. Chu.


	2. Mort de froid

Et voici le deuxième chapitre ! Concernant le rythme de publication : il sera très soutenu, tout simplement parce que je suis vraiment très inspirée en ce moment (et aussi parce que j'ai beaucoup de temps à tuer...)

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à la BBC

**2. Mort... De froid**

Arthur faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Mais ou était passé Merlin ?

On était en plein hiver, et le prince attendait que son valet daigne apporter du bois pour allumer un bon feu dans sa cheminée en plus de son petit déjeuner. Il était à deux doigts d'appeler un autre serviteur quand le brun aux oreilles décollées fit son apparition dans la chambre princière, portant dans ses mains le déjeuner du prince et les bûches de bois dans un sac sur son dos.

« Mais ou étais-tu passé Merlin ! Voilà bientôt un quart d'heure que je gèles sur place !

- Je suis désolé, sire, mais Gaius m'a retenu.

- Allumes vite un feu, on tremble de froid ici ! »

Merlin se dépêcha d'exécuter l'ordre, d'autant plus qu'il avait lui aussi très froid. Son pull usé laissait passer tout le froid, et son foulard en coton, bien qu'épais, ne suffisait pas à protéger son cou des bourrasques glacées.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'air ambiant commença doucement à se réchauffer. Merlin soupira d'aise puis de lassitude quand le jeune Pendragon commença à énumérer sa liste de corvées journalières.

Au bout d'une demi heure, le prince avait terminé son repas. Merlin prit donc le plateau et le posa sur une table. Après avoir fait un peu de ménage et avoir habillé le prince, il saisit de nouveau les restes du repas princier. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Arthur l'interpella.

« Merlin, sont-ce là tes vêtements les plus chauds ?

- Oui, sire

- Ce n'est pas étonnant alors que tu trembles de froid »

Merlin rougit. Il aurait aimé pouvoir mieux cacher le fait qu'il était mort de froid...

Sans crier gare, le prince se leva, s'approcha de Merlin, ôta le plateau qu'il avait dans les mains, pris un pull et une cape dans sa penderie et les fourra dans les mains de son valet.

« Mets-les.

- Mais, sire...

- C'est un ordre, Merlin »

Le brun se tut et enfila les vêtements du prince. (1) Il constata avec joie qu'il avait beaucoup moins froid à présent, même s'il tremblait encore. Alors le prince fit une chose totalement incongrue. Il s'approcha de Merlin et le pris dans ses bras. Avant même que ce dernier n'aie compris ce qui lui arrivait, le blond avait déjà commencé à frictionner le dos du serviteur, dans le but évident de le réchauffer plus vite pour qu'il cesse de trembler. Cette scène étrange dura plusieurs minutes. Puis, lorsque Arthur sentit que Merlin avait cessé de trembler, il s'écarta un peu de lui. Comme la dernière fois, leur proximité les troublait. Ils se demandèrent ce qui leur arrivait : ne pouvais-t-il plus être près l'un de l'autre sans éprouver d'étranges et gênantes sensations ?

Arthur s'éloigna et expliqua à Merlin en bafouillant un peu :

« Tu es si maladroit qu'en tremblant autant tu... Tu aurais pu t'étaler dans les couloirs deux fois plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Je... Je vois. Merci, sire

- ...

- Je voulais dire aussi... Pour les vêtements.

- Oh ! De toute façon, ils ne me vont plus vraiment... Tu peux les garder.

- Merci. »

Merlin repris son plateau et alla le déposer aux cuisines avant de vaquer à ses occupations journalières.

Le soir, lorsque Gaius lui demanda ou et comment il s'était procuré ces vêtements si coûteux, il n'obtint pour réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules et un sourire.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! L'explication du geste d'Arthur au prochain chapitre (ou plutôt, la réflexion d'Arthur sur son geste...)<p>

Review ?

A Bientôt ! Bisous. Chu.

(1) A défaut du prince lui-même... Désolée, c'était trop tentant.


	3. Mort de peur

**Réponse a Oorion :** merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Alors, concernant le rythme de publication, je pense pour l'instant publier assez rapidement (tous les deux/trois jours environ). Ça passera peut être à un par semaine après, ça dépendra du temps que j'aurai. Ensuite, pour l'instant 10 chapitres sont prévus, mais je verrai au fil de l'histoire si je dois étoffer par exemple.

Et enfin... Voici l'explication ! Bisous, Chu.

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à la BBC

**3. Mort de peur**

Arthur cogitait. Il repensait à son geste de ce matin. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Qu'il donne ses vêtements à Merlin parce que celui-ci mourrait de froid passait encore. En plus, ils étaient devenus trop petit pour lui. Son père n'y verrait donc là rien d'aberrant. Mais qu'il prenne son serviteur dans ses bras pour le réchauffer... C'était quand même étrange !

En y réfléchissant, depuis quelques temps, il ne comprenait plus vraiment ses sentiments envers le brun. Il savait depuis un moment déjà que pour lui, Merlin était devenu plus qu'un serviteur. S'il négligeait au départ son avis ou ses conseils, il en tenait maintenant de plus en plus compte. Il n'était pas rare qu'il parle avec lui de certaines affaires importantes du royaume et qu'ils discutent ensemble de la meilleure décision à prendre. Il lui parlait aussi de ses doutes et de ses craintes. Merlin savait l'écouter et le réconforter comme personne ne savait le faire. Il l'apaisait. Le rencontrer l'avait rendu plus conciliant, plus à l'écoute, et peut être un peu plus mature. En plus, il aimait beaucoup la compagnie de Merlin, allant même jusqu'à lui demander de rester avec lui les soirs ou il le pouvait pour discuter de tout et de rien.

Mais maintenant ?

Il ne pouvait le nier, depuis quelques temps, ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers lui. « Ou est Merlin ? » « Que fait Merlin en ce moment ? » « Si Merlin savait ça ! ». Mais surtout « si Merlin était là... » Il avait constamment envie de le voir.

Mais, paradoxalement, lorsqu'il le voyait, il se sentait... Pas mal, mais... Bizarre. Il y avait toujours ces papillons qui dansaient dans son ventre. Et cette envie irrépressible de le frôler, de le toucher, et de savoir quelle serait la réaction du brun. Envie à laquelle il avait d'ailleurs cédé en prenant Merlin dans ses bras ce matin.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Arthur eut un violent frisson lorsqu'une idée s'imposa à son esprit. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça ?

On toqua à la porte. L'objet de ses pensées arriva, tout sourire.

« Je viens vous apporter votre dîner sire !

- Merci. »

Le jeune Pendragon resta muet comme une carpe, ce qui inquiéta Merlin. D'habitude, le prince était plus bavard que ça, le soir !

« Vous allez bien, sire ?

- Oui oui... Dis, Merlin. Tu...

- Oui, sire ?

-Non... Rien »

Merlin fit les yeux rond, mais resta silencieux. Il ne comprenait décidément rien au blond. Il était une énigme vivante. Arthur termina son assiette en silence. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Merlin prit le plateau et se dirigea vers la porte. Arthur décida de faire un test pour en avoir le cœur net.

Comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée, il interpella son valet. Celui-ci s'arrêta. Arthur s'approcha de lui et porta une main à la chevelure brune de Merlin qui encore une fois ne comprenait rien : mais à quoi jouait le blond ? Arthur caressa vaguement les cheveux de son serviteur, puis il retira sa main.

« Tu avais quelque chose dans les cheveux.

- Ah. Je vois. Merci sire.

- Je t'en prie. »

Merlin se retira.

Arthur blêmit. Ses craintes étaient fondées. Il était bel et bien amoureux de son valet.

Ce matin là, Merlin tremblait de froid.

Ce soir là, Arthur tremblait de peur.

* * *

><p>Et voila ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus du point de vue de Merlin.<p>

A bientôt !

Bisous. Chu.


	4. Fâché à mort

Et voici le 4ème chapitre ! Enjoy it =)

**Rating **: K+

**4. Fâché à mort**

Ce matin là, Merlin était encore plus pressé d'aller travailler qu'il ne l'était d'habitude.

Certes, Arthur était exigeant, râleur, égocentrique voire par moment insupportable... Bref, un « crétin royal » ou un « prince gâté » dans toute sa splendeur, comme il le nommait parfois d'ailleurs.

Mais en parallèle, le blond lui faisait confiance. Plus encore, il était son ami. Lorsqu'il avait besoin de conseils par rapport à certains problèmes auxquels il était confronté, il l'appelait. Ensemble, ils réfléchissaient et discutaient de ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Ca allait même au delà de ça. En effet, lorsque le prince allait mal, qu'il perdait confiance en lui ou qu'il doutait de ses capacités, il était capable de le rassurer. Il lui parlait alors du grand roi qu'il voyait en lui et de tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux en lui. Arthur l'écoutait et se laissait rassurer.

Et visiblement, Arthur aimait aussi sa compagnie puisqu'il lui demandait de rester le soir après son travail pour discuter avec lui de tout et de rien.

De son côté, Merlin adorait Arthur. Comme il l'avait si souvent prouvé, il était même prêt à mourir pour lui. Il savait qu'un jour, il serait quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Et puis il avait l'impression de le comprendre mieux que n'importe qui.

Enfin ça, c'était avant.

Parce que depuis quelques temps, ce n'était plus le cas. En particulier depuis hier. Ça avait commencé le matin lorsque le prince l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le réchauffer. Et le soir quand il avait caressé ses cheveux en prétextant qu'il y avait une poussière dedans. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Arthur de se comporter comme ça.

Mais le pire, c'était que ça lui plaisait.

Il aimait qu'Arthur le touche. Il avait senti de délicieux frissons le parcourir lorsqu'il avait passé la main dans ses cheveux. Lorsque le prince l'avait pris dans ses bras, une douce chaleur s'était répandue dans tout son corps. Et lorsqu'il avait commencé à lui frictionner le dos, c'était comme si une décharge électrique se propageait tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Était-il possible qu'il aime Arthur ?

A vrai dire, ça ne le surprendrai pas. Ça expliquerait les paroles du dragon. « Vous êtes les deux faces d'une même pièce ». Merlin s'était souvent demandé ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire. S'il aimait le blond, ces paroles auraient un sens. Enfin en partie, car il doutait fort que le jeune Pendragon puisse être amoureux de lui. En fait, il avait plus l'impression que le blond jouait avec lui, et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout...

Comme d'habitude, Merlin pris du bois, puis il alla chercher le repas du prince. Il entra dans la chambre princière. Le blond l'attendait déjà. Il avait l'air d'être de fort méchante humeur.

« Merlin, Merlin, Merlin... En retard, comme d'habitude... Enfin, je m'y fais à force ! »

Le brun ne répondit rien. Il posa le plat sur la table. Au moment ou il retirait sa main du plateau, celle du blond effleura la sienne. Aussitôt une étrange chaleur l'envahit et son sang afflua à ses joues. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. A présent il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Il était bien amoureux d'Arthur Pendragon. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du prince tandis que leurs mains se séparaient. Puis il repris son travail habituel, à savoir nettoyer la chambre princière tout en écoutant sa liste de corvées journalières. Il soupira. Il lui semblait qu'il en avait encore plus que d'habitude. Arthur ne le ménageait pas en ce moment !

« Dis donc, Merlin, remues-toi un peu ! Le ménage ne va pas se faire tout seul !

- Oui sire.

- Et puis regarde, il y a encore des crottes de rat sous mon lit. C'est répugnant ! Trouves-moi cet animal au plus vite et fais le déguerpir.

- Oui, sire. »

Le prince renifla.

« Merlin, depuis quand n'as-tu pas pris de bain ?

- Heu... Depuis deux jours, sire.

- Tu devrais en prendre un aujourd'hui. C'est infect comme odeur ! »

Merlin se retint de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante. Arthur se comportait avec lui comme avant, lorsqu'il le considérait comme un simple valet. Cela le peinait. Mais il ne devait pas craquer, non surtout pas...

Cependant, lorsque le prince fit une énième remarque à propos de sa lenteur d'esprit et que juste après il se débrouilla pour que Merlin lui tombe dans les bras, le brun craqua.

« Ça suffit, sire ! J'en ai assez que vous me traitiez proportionnellement à votre humeur ! »

Le blond, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, lui lança un regard stupéfait.

« Merlin... »

Le brun repris.

« Je suis votre serviteur, peut-être, mais je ne suis pas votre défouloir.

- Merlin...

- Et arrêtez de jouer avec moi. Me prendre dans vos bras, me caresser les cheveux, me frôler la main, me faire tomber dans vos bras... Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous pour me manipuler de la sorte ?

- Merlin, écoutes...

- Non ! Vous n'êtes qu'un crétin ! Moi qui pensais être votre ami... Il faut croire que je me suis trompé. »

Merlin tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, fâché, mais surtout blessé.

Arthur était abasourdi. Lui qui croyait que son plan marcherait, eh bien, c'était un échec complet ! C'était pourtant une bonne idée de se comporter comme d'habitude tout en multipliant subtilement les contacts physiques, non ? Ou alors peut être qu'il n'était pas très doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer la comédie face à l'élu de son cœur...

Une voix souffla au prince de courir après Merlin et de lui parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Arthur décida que c'était une excellente suggestion et il se lança à la poursuite du brun.

Il finit par arriver chez Gaius. Il frappa à la porte, mais le médecin était absent et le valet refusait de lui ouvrir. Arthur finit par enfoncer la porte. Il fit de même avec celle de la chambre du brun. Il essaya de s'expliquer, mais en vain. Merlin ne voulait rien entendre. A bout de nerfs, le blond se jeta sur son serviteur, le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser brutal et pourtant plein d'amour. Merlin en resta coi.

« Merlin, je ne joues pas avec toi. Si je me suis comporté ainsi, en fait c'est parce que... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça... »

Le brun sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Était-il possible que.. ?

« Essayez toujours, sire. »

Le blond rosit.

« Eh bien, en réalité, j'ai pris conscience du fait que... Tu... Eh bien que tu me plaisais bien. En réalité, je... Je t'aime, Merlin. »

La dernière phrase n'avait été guère plus qu'un murmure, pourtant Merlin l'entendit aussi clairement que si le prince l'avait crié. Le blond repris :

« En fait, j'ai paniqué. Je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter. J'ai pensé que si j'agissais comme d'habitude tout en multipliant habilement les contacts physiques tu comprendrais mais... Il faut croire que j'ai échoué.

- Sire, vous n'avez pas vraiment échoué.

- Mais tu es fâché à présent... »

Merlin pris la main du prince et lui murmura :

« Je ne suis pas fâché, mon prince. Plus après ces explications, du moins.

- Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, sire. Je ne vous en veux pas. Vous savez... Vous me plaisez bien, à moi aussi. Enfin je veux dire... Je vous aime moi aussi... »

Arthur lui sourit, d'un de ces sourires plein de douceur et de tendresse qui promettaient tant de belles choses. Merlin se sentit fondre. Puis il ajouta pour taquiner le prince un « quand vous n'êtes pas un crétin royal ! » qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes. Mais il savait que son aveu avait profondément touché le blond.

Arthur l'embrassa de nouveau.

Entre eux, c'était le début d'une idylle. Mais c'était aussi le début de bien plus que cela...

* * *

><p>Et voila !<p>

Un chapitre plus long que les autres (ce qui, je crois, n'est pas pour vous déplaire ;) ) mais aussi plus important. Ou l'on voit qu'effectivement Merlin réfléchit aussi et qu'Arthur est vraiment quelqu'un de bien :). J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mièvre ou trop OOC... J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum leur comportement même dans la scène des aveux (parce que Arthur à bien compris qu'il n'y avait que la vérité qui pouvait calmer Merlin)... J'espère ne pas avoir échoué.

A bientôt !

Bisous. Chu.


	5. Mort de rire

Et voici le chapitre 5 ! Enjoy it =)

**A Oorion :** Coucou ! Alors, pour le lemon, je ne sais pas encore, j'ai prévu d'en faire un mais je ne suis jamais totalement sûr avant d'y arriver (faut voir si ça colle à l'histoire, si ça fais pas trop forcé...). Donc ma réponse est : normalement oui.

Par rapport au nombre de chapitres... Plus de 10 ? Pourquoi pas oui... Mais il va falloir me trouver d'autres titres avec le mot "mort" dedans^^ (ou alors, je fais des bonus, auquel cas il n'y a plus besoin de se soucier de ça...)

Je suis rassurée par rapport au chapitre précédant, j'avais un peu peur à vrai dire...

Bref, merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture ! Bisous =)

**A Yuu :** Que veux-tu... C'est mon côté fickeuse-yaoiste-perverse qui parle dans ces moments-là ! x)

**Disclaimer :** …

**Rating :** T

**5. Mort de rire**

« Allez, Merlin, dépêches toi !, murmura Arthur avec empressement.

- Je fais ce que je peux, sire !

- Arthur ! C'est Arthur, Merlin !, repris le prince d'un ton agacé.

- Oui, pardon... Arthur.

- Allez, viens ! »

Arthur prit rapidement la main de son valet et l'entraîna à sa suite le plus silencieusement possible dans les escaliers qui menaient au laboratoire de Gaius, et donc à la sortie. Merlin, distrait comme il était, avait oublié sa cape. Ils avaient donc été obligés de remonter dans la chambre du brun pour que celui-ci la récupère.

Ils se hâtèrent de redescendre le plus discrètement possible. En effet, si le médecin découvrait leur secret, adieu la tranquillité ! Il fallait donc qu'ils soient très prudent.

Le prince se demandait par quel miracle ils avaient pu sortir sans se faire attraper. D'abord, Merlin avait trébuché plusieurs fois et avait manqué de dévaler les escaliers sur les fesses dans un brouhaha infernal. Ensuite, il avait jugé bon de rentrer dans quelques meubles en traversant l'atelier de son mentor et, comme si ça n'était pas suffisant, il avait jugé bon de renverser quelques fioles dont le contenu s'étaient déversé sur le sol, contenu sur lequel il avait bien entendu glissé.

Enfin, il avait bien failli s'encastrer dans la porte en se prenant les pieds dans sa cape, manquant au passage de défoncer celle-ci, le tout, bien sûr, dans un bruit monstrueux.

Mais le pire de tout, c'était que les deux amoureux n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de rire bêtement des bourdes du brun, mais surtout du fait qu'ils se comportaient comme deux adolescents effrontés bravant l'interdiction parentale de se voir.

Une fois dehors, Arthur ne put se retenir et laissa son fou rire éclater. Il parvint à souffler entre deux crises de rire :

« Une chose est sûre, Merlin, si tu étais prisonnier, tu serais bien incapable de t'évader. On pourrait te suivre rien qu'au bruit ! »

Cette remarque lui valu un coup sur la tête de la part du valet qui lui rétorqua qu'il avait « plus d'une corde à son arc » d'un air malicieux.

« Vraiment ? J'aimerai bien savoir lesquelles...

- Mais enfin Arthur, je ne vais pas vous... Te révéler tous mes secrets !

- Ça, c'est ce que nous verrons... »

Et le prince d'enlacer son serviteur et de l'embrasser fougueusement avant de commencer à le chatouiller tout en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille droite, une zone très sensible chez Merlin... Ce qui fit frémir le brun de la tête aux pieds.

« Arthur ! C'est déloyal !

- Non. C'est un moyen comme un autre de parvenir à mes fins... », lui rétorqua le prince de façon très sensuelle.

Merlin déglutit. Il tiendrait bon. Il était hors de question qu'il lui avoue qu'il était un sorcier. S'il le découvrait de cette façon, il le ferait bannir, ou dans le pire des cas, exécuter, et ça, Merlin ne le voulait pas.

Ils finirent par se séparer car ils ne voulaient pas courir le risque d'être vu par la patrouille de nuit en restant trop longtemps au même endroit. Ils s'enfuirent donc dans les bois ou ils passèrent une grande partie de leur temps à discuter de tout et de rien, à s'embrasser, à rire et à pratiquer d'autres activités plus physiques dont nous tairons le nom.

Ils revinrent peu de temps avant l'aube. Arthur avait décidé de raccompagner Merlin chez Gaius. Il leur fallut beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir se séparer, Arthur étant très inquiet quant à la capacité de Merlin à rentrer _discrètement_ chez lui. Ils finirent tout de même par se quitter, non sans gloussement ni baisers fiévreux, et sur la douce promesse de se revoir le soir suivant, et bien sûr dans la journée que Merlin passerait à le servir...

Le matin même, Gaius lança un regard appuyé à Merlin en découvrant son laboratoire sens-dessus-dessous, suivi d'un rire amusé lorsqu'il vit le cou de son jeune protégé.

De son côté, Arthur eut affaire à Morgane, qui, l'ayant vu revenir discrètement , lui avait demandé ou il avait passé la nuit avant d'esquisser un sourire en voyant une écharpe en coton rouge nouée au cou du prince.

Arthur songea que c'était la dernière fois qu'il prenait l'écharpe de Merlin sous prétexte qu'elle sentait délicieusement bon l'odeur de son valet.

Merlin se jura que plus jamais il ne laisserait le prince parsemer son cou de suçons ET lui prendre son foulard dans la même soirée.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Ce chapitre sonne un peu comme une « parenthèse » joyeuse avant les événements qui vont suivre. Je l'ai voulu léger, drôle avec un côté sexy (le couple Arthur/Merlin qui se voit en cachette, s'embrasse, etc...). Une sorte d'interlude, de pause heureuse avant l'action.

Petite précision : je suis totalement folle de Morgane. J'adore Morgane, j'aime Morgane et j'idolâtre Morgane.

Mais attention, pas la Morgane gentille de la saison 1 ou terrifiée et indécise de la saison 2 hein ! Je parle de la vraie Morgane de la légende Arthurienne, la manipulatrice sournoise et avide de vengeance et de pouvoir, la demi-sœur d'Arthur et de Morgause... La Morgane de la saison 3 quoi, et bientôt aussi celle de la saison 4. Je lui voue presque un culte. Alors amateurs de la Morgane anti légende arthurienne et adepte de la Morgane de la saison 1 : ici , elle sera gentille, mais ça sera bien ma seule fic sur Merlin ou ça sera le cas.

Vous êtes prévenus ;).

Bref, la suite bientôt !

Bisous ! Chu.


	6. Angoissé à mort

Chapitre 6 en ligne =) Désolée pour le délai, mais il était long à écrire.

**Disclaimer :** …

**Rating :** heu... T ?

**6. Angoissé à mort**

Merlin courait à perdre haleine, suivi par le jeune Arthur Pendragon. Tous deux se retournaient de temps en temps pour voir si les créatures étaient encore à leurs trousses. Ils étaient parti en mission sur ordre du roi. Celui-ci leur avait demandé d'enquêter sur des événements douteux qui avaient eu lieu dans la foret environnant Camelot.

Arthur avait donc pris avec lui une poignée de chevaliers, et bien sur Merlin, et ils s'étaient rendus dans les bois pour chercher des preuves de l'éventuelle préparation d'une attaque contre le royaume. Mais ils avaient été attaqués par une dizaine de bêtes assoiffées de sang qui avaient déchiqueté les hommes du prince. Lui et Merlin avaient donc pris la fuite, et se retrouvaient maintenant à courir dans la foret, poursuivi par des monstres.

Soudain, Merlin entendit un cri derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et vit avec horreur que le prince avait trébuché et qu'il était maintenant à la merci d'une de ces créatures.

« Arthur ! »

Le prince avait dégainé son épée et tentait tant bien que mal de lutter, mais il n'était pas de taille. Aussi, quand Merlin vit le monstre lever une patte pleine de griffes acérées dans l'optique de découper Arthur, il fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait : le protéger.

« Noooooon ! »

Merlin se jeta en avant et fit rouler le prince sur le coté, lui permettant d'échapper à la mort. Alors qu'Arthur tournait la tête vers Merlin pour le remercier, il étouffa un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'il vit que les yeux d'ordinaire bleus de son serviteur étaient dorés, et que le monstre semblait se tordre de douleur. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Merlin, qui le croyait sûrement assommé, se démenait avec les monstres.

« Personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à Arthur Pendragon, futur roi d'Albion. Moi, Merlin, je m'y opposerai ! »

Et il incanta. La bête mourut. Les autres arrivèrent de toute part, furieuse que l'une des leurs aie été tuée par leurs proie. Mais Merlin tenait bon malgré sa fatigue et les tuait une à une, prouvant ainsi à chaque sortilège sa loyauté envers le prince.

La dernière créature fut tuée. Merlin s'écroula.

Arthur resta allongé sur le sol sans bouger. Il avait d'abord senti une rage incroyable l'envahir tandis qu'il découvrait le secret de Merlin. Comment avait-il osé lui dissimuler une telle chose ? Puis, à mesure que Merlin éliminait les monstres, il avait pris conscience qu'il n'avais pas eu le choix. Il y a quelques heures encore, il lui aurait tout avoué, il l'aurait banni sans hésiter malgré son amour pour lui. Mais à la lumière de ce qui venait de se passer, il comprenait que la magie n'était pas néfaste en elle-même. Il réalisait que c'était les gens qui l'utilisaient qui la rendait -ou non- mauvaise. Il éprouva alors une admiration incroyable pour Merlin. Il avait réussi à le berner pendant tout ce temps, jouant les idiots, prétendant n'avoir aucun talent, alors qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie...

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, le prince entendit Merlin gémir et remuer sur le sol. Arthur comprit qu'il revenait à lui. Le serviteur ouvrit les yeux et vit que le blond était assis à coté de lui et qu'il le regardait d'un air étrange.

« Arthur ! Pardon, j'ai du trébucher et m'assommer en sautant pour...

- Arrêtes la comédie Merlin, le coupa Arthur, je sais tout. »

Merlin resta bouche bée.

« T...Tout ?

- Oui, tout. Je t'ai vu utiliser la magie pour tuer ces créatures. »

Arthur vit Merlin lever les yeux vers lui et l'observer fixement, sans doute pour chercher une quelconque marque de rejet ou de dégoût. Merlin était stupéfait. En scrutant le visage de son prince, il s'était attendu à voir de la colère et du rejet, mais tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut de l'amour et de l'admiration.

« Tu... Heu... Vous... Vous ne semblez pas fâché, Arthur ?

- Je ne le suis pas Merlin. Du moins plus maintenant. Vois-tu, pendant que tu faisais la sieste... »

Arthur fut interrompu par les protestations de son serviteur. Il le fit taire d'un geste impérieux de la main et reprit.

« Donc, pendant que tu te reposais, j'ai réfléchit à tout ce qui s'était passé et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que tu as bien fait de me cacher tes pouvoirs. Je n'aurais pas pris conscience du fait que ce n'est pas la magie qui est mauvaise, mais les gens qui l'utilisent à mauvais escient qui la rende mauvaise. Car ce que j'ai vu me confirme que tu n'es en rien mauvais alors que tu utilises la magie. De plus, je me serais senti trahi et abusé si tu me l'avais avoué de toi même ne serais-ce que quelques heures plus tôt. En plus, tu avais de bonnes raisons de ne rien me dire...

- Je suis désolé, Arthur. Et aussi tellement content que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que j'allais mourir... »

Aussitôt, la vision de Merlin attaché sur un bûcher s'insinua dans l'esprit du prince. Celui-ci suffoqua, submergé par une angoissante perspective: la mort de Merlin si le roi découvrait ses pouvoirs. Il s'agrippa aux épaules du jeune magicien qui ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait au blond.

« Arthur ? Arthur ? Tu vas bien ? »

Le prince leva les yeux vers lui et ce qu'il y vit reflétait ce qu'il ressentait lui-même constamment : l'angoisse. Une angoisse si forte qu'elle vous étranglait, vous étouffait. Des visions plus terribles les unes que les autres s'infiltrait alors dans votre esprit torturé et vous enserrait la poitrine comme un étau, vous empêchant de respirer. Elle affolait vos sens et vous empêchait de réfléchir ou de penser de manière cohérente.

« Merlin... »

Arthur sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Et si son père découvrait tout ? Si Merlin mourait, que ferait-il ? Il était perdu sans l'homme qu'il aimait. Il en était sur : si Merlin mourait, il mourrait aussi. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'ils rentrent et que son valet soit exposé au regard d'Uther, de Gaius et de la cour, que l'un d'entre eux ne voie clair en lui. Que l'un d' entre eux le dénonce au roi. Que l'un d'en eux le condamne a mort...

« Arthur...

- Merlin... Si Gaius ou mon père...

- Gaius... Il sait. Ne t'en fais pas. Il me protège. Il sait que je ne suis pas une menace, alors il m'aide. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais prudent. Après tout, jusqu'ici je n'ai jamais été découvert, et si tu n'avais pas été plus résistant que je ne le pensais, tu ne saurais rien...

- Fais très attention. S'il te plaît Merlin, promets le moi... Je... Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

La dernière phrase avait été dite d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion. Merlin prit Arthur dans ses bras et lui assura que jamais personne ne saurait rien, qu'il serait très prudent, qu'il ferait attention à lui, qu'il ne le laisserai pas, qu'il l'aimait.

Finalement, le prince sembla se calmer.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Arthur décréta qu'ils devraient se hâter de rentrer car ils n'avaient rien pour bivouaquer.

De retour au château, Arthur expliqua à son père qu'ils avaient été attaqués par des monstres, sans doute responsable des incidents qui avaient eu lieu, et qu'il leur avait fallu du temps pour les éradiquer toutes. Il raconta aussi que Merlin lui avait sauvé la vie sans préciser vraiment comment il s'y était prit.

Merlin fut remercié. Arthur fut félicité. Puis ils allèrent se coucher.

Cette nuit-là, tandis que Merlin se retournait paisiblement dans son lit chez Gaius, Arthur ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. L'image de Merlin attaché sur un bûcher revenait le hanter chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

* * *

><p>Et voila ! Il était très long à rédiger ce chapitre... Mais bon, il est fini maintenant^^ Alors... J'espère que ça vous plaît et que ce n'est pas trop rapide ou "trop pas réaliste" (je ne sais pas comment dire ça^^). Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire.<p>

La suite bientôt.

Bisous. Chu.


	7. Possessif à mort

Et avec du retard (du à la reprise des cours), voici le chapitre 7. Enjoy it ! =)

**Rating :** M comme Lemon ;-)

**Disclaimer :** …

**7. Possessif à mort **

Arthur était un prince. Et surtout, Arthur était possessif : lorsque quelque chose lui appartenait, il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre y touche.

Aussi, lorsqu'il vit Merlin sortant des appartements de Morgane en riant aux éclats avec Guenièvre qui le regardait en rougissant, il s'imagina le pire.

Il éprouva donc le besoin de faire ce qu'il faisait avec toutes ses autres possessions : le marquer comme étant sien.

« MERLIN ! »

Le brun sursauta vivement et se retourna vers le blond qui semblait en colère après lui. Il déglutit difficilement.

« S...Sire ?

- Viens par là. »

Merlin lança un regard anxieux à Gwen qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui.

Il suivait silencieusement le prince qui l'entraînait dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers déserts. Peut être allait-il le tuer discrètement et maquiller ça en accident ? Le valet frissonna. Arthur s'arrêta subitement. Merlin s'écrasa contre son dos, humant ainsi à plein poumons le parfum enivrant du blond. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner.

Arthur se retourna. Il semblait... Non. Pas en colère. C'était autre chose que Merlin n'avait encore jamais vu chez le blond. Ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise...

« Arthur... J'ai... J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il l'observa intensément pendant quelques minutes, ce qui fit fortement rougir Merlin. Celui-ci se dandinait, gêné par l'intensité du regard, et aussi par ce silence opprimant.

Soudain, le prince s'approcha de lui.

« A...Arthur ? Que... »

Merlin ne put finir sa phrase. En effet, le blond venait de se jeter littéralement sur lui, lui dévorant quasiment les lèvres. Merlin, d'abord surpris par ce baiser ardent, répondit ensuite du mieux qu'il put. Mais lorsqu'une main se glissa sous son chandail, il éloigna le prince en rougissant.

« Pas ici Arthur, on pourrait nous voir...

- Allons dans ma chambre alors !

- Mais... On pourrait nous entendre ! Ou pire, Uther pourrait venir et... »

De nouveau, la fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par les lèvres du prince.

Celui-ci entraîna Merlin à sa suite dans une course folle jusqu'à ses appartements.

A peine Merlin avait fermé la porte que le blond se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Le nouveau foulard de Merlin (Arthur n'ayant jamais rendu le précédent) avait déjà atterri quelque par sur le sol, bien loin du corps de son propriétaire sur lequel le prince le trouvait trop encombrant. Les mains du blond, rendues calleuses par le maniement des armes, glissaient déjà sur la peau chaude du torse de Merlin. Celui-ci essayait vaguement de protester et de le repousser tout en gémissant.

Arthur suçota la peau du cou de son amant, lui laissant au passage un magnifique suçon bien visible.

Merlin, à présent totalement consentant, s'empressa d'ôter son chandail, puis de faire de même avec celui du prince. Arthur les fit basculer sur son lit. Merlin atterrit sur Arthur. Il profita de ce fait pour suçoter et léchouiller les tétons du blond, ce qui le fit grogner d'excitation.

Faisant courir ses mains sur le corps musclé d'Arthur, il arriva à la lisière du pantalon de ce dernier. Ses mains restèrent en suspens pendant quelques minutes. Au bout d'un certain temps, le prince s'impatienta.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu attends, Merlin ! »

Merlin baissa donc le pantalon du prince. Arthur, qui s'était agenouillé sur le lit, avait fait de même avec celui de son serviteur. Ils étaient donc tous deux à genoux l'un en face de l'autre.

Le blond détailla son serviteur qui lui faisait face. Les yeux voilés de désir, les joues rouges, les lèvres humides, le souffle court, son corps svelte tendu par l'excitation, sa peau douce et nacrée recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, Arthur ne le trouvait jamais aussi beau qu'au moment ou il s'apprêtait à se donner à lui. Puis il se rappela de la scène du couloir, et sa jalousie revint au triple galop. Il se jeta sur Merlin et lui arracha quasiment ses braies. Celui-ci couina sous la surprise, puis il lâcha un petit cri lorsque le prince s'empara vivement de sa virilité et qu'il commença à le masturber à un rythme soutenu. Le prince se pencha sur lui et, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille, il lui murmura « tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi, et je ne laisserai personne t'arracher à ma possession ». Le serviteur fut touché par cette déclaration passionnée, bien que n'en comprenant pas tout à fait le sens.

« Je ne saurais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Arthur. Je suis à toi tout entier, tu le sais bien. »

Alors que Merlin s'approchait dangereusement du point de non-retour, la main du prince se retira de son membre tendu, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration. Arthur planta son regard dans le sien.

« Fort bien. Il serait peut-être judicieux de faire savoir à tes prétendantes que ton cœur est déjà pris, non ?

- Mes... Prétendantes ?

- Oui... Guenièvre ou les autres...

- Gwen ? Mais ce n'est qu'une amie !

- Je vous ai vu dans le couloir. Elle rougissait en te regardant ! »

Merlin rit doucement. Alors c'était ça...

« En vérité, j'étais entré dans les appartements de Morgane sans frapper car je voulais déposer discrètement le collier qu'elle avait perdu pour lui faire une surprise. Gwen m'a vu en train de fureter dans la chambre de sa maîtresse et s'est imaginée le pire. En avançant vers elle pour lui montrer le collier que j'avais retrouvé et lui prouver que je n'étais pas un voleur, j'ai trébuché. Elle a essayé de me rattraper mais je l'ai entraîné dans ma chûte. Elle était donc un peu gênée et surtout confuse de m'avoir pris pour un gredin. »

- Je... Vois. »

Le prince se sentait un peu stupide d'avoir agi avec tant de fougue pour si peu.

« Étais-tu jaloux Arthur ?

- Non ! Bien sur que non. Que vas-tu imaginer Merlin ? ».

Merlin allait répliquer, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de formuler une réponse cohérente, sa main s'étant de nouveau emparée du membre du brun.

Comme auparavant, il s'arrêta un peu avant que Merlin ne jouisse, arrachant un deuxième grognement de frustration au sorcier. Celui-ci s'empressa de délester le prince des derniers bouts de tissus qui le couvraient. Se léchant les lèvres, il approcha son visage de la virilité fièrement dressée du prince, et la happa dans sa bouche.

Arthur gémissait et criait sans retenue son plaisir tandis que son serviteur s'employait à lécher, sucer, cajoler l'excitation du prince.

Finalement, au moment ou Arthur venait, Merlin stoppa son activité.

« Merlin... !

- Ce n'est que justice, Arthur ! »

Et le brun lui adressa un clin d'œil espiègle.

Arthur embrassa Merlin tendrement, tout en préparant son alléchant postérieur à le recevoir. Quand il estima que c'était suffisant, il se positionna correctement afin de ne pas trop faire souffrir Merlin et le pénétra doucement. Merlin se crispa, étouffant une plainte. Arthur resta immobile quelques minutes, le temps que son amant s'habitue à sa présence.

Puis il commença un lent, très lent mouvement de va et vient qui fit rapidement feuler Merlin de frustration. Le prince accéléra alors la cadence, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément en lui. Ses bourses pleines touchaient à chaque fois les fesses du brun tandis qu'il stimulait le point le plus sensible de l'anatomie de Merlin, faisant crier ce dernier de plaisir.

Le prince fut saisi d'un orgasme ravageur et se déversa puissamment en Merlin tandis que le sorcier se répandait entre leurs corps en sueur.

Arthur se retira et s'écroula sur le lit. Merlin se blottit dans ses bras.

Ils s'endormirent après avoir échangé quelques baisers et quelques mots doux.

Lorsque Merlin se réveilla, il faisait déjà nuit. Arthur dormait encore profondément. Il se leva et se rhabilla. Il avait l'intention de regagner sa chambre avant que quelqu'un ne les surprenne ou que Gaïus ne découvre l'identité de son amant... Bref, avant que le pire ne se produise.

Ne trouvant son foulard nulle part dans la pièce, il retourna fouiller auprès du lit. Il constata qu'il était dans les mains du blond. Il essaya de l'en retirer, mais en vain. Il était comme collé aux paumes d'Arthur. Merlin secoua la tête, se déshabilla de nouveau et se rallongea auprès du blond : sans ce morceau de tissu, il ne pouvait se risquer à mettre le nez dehors. En effet, si les gardes le voyait, sortant de la chambre du prince à cette heure tardive, un suçon sur le cou, il aurait de terribles ennuis. Et en plus, il faisait très froid la nuit à Camelot.

Dans son sommeil, le blond baragouina quelque chose qui ressemblait à un vague « Je te tiens. Tu es à moi. J'te lâcherai pas ». Un bras enserra possessivement la taille du valet tandis que l'étole pendait toujours dans l'autre main d'Arthur.

Merlin soupira : lorsque le prince désirait quelque chose, il l'obtenait toujours. Et une fois qu'il l'avait, il ne le lâchait plus.

Il était bon pour s'acheter un autre foulard.

* * *

><p>Et voila ! Désolée pour l'attente, mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu le publier plus tôt.<p>

La suite arrivera dès que ça sera possible.

Bisous ! Chu.


	8. Secret mortel

Et voici... Le chapitre 8 !

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** ...

8. Secret Mortel

Il est connu que dans toute mécanique parfaite, tôt ou tard, un grain de sable s'agrippe et vient tout gripper (1).

Dans la mécanique parfaite du couple Merlin/Arthur, on peut considérer Uther Pendragon comme un grain de sable.

Un très gros grain de sable, même.

Tout à débuté un matin ordinaire d'une journée ordinaire comme il s'en passait toujours à Camelot.

Arthur se prélassait dans son lit, Merlin s'était levé en retard, il était donc arrivé aux cuisines en retard et serait par conséquent aux chevets du prince en retard.

Rien d'inhabituel donc.

Merlin arrive en retard, Arthur le gronde, l'attire à lui, l'embrasse.

Très vite, les mains du prince se font baladeuses, et se posent à des endroits qui font gémir son serviteur.

Le brun n'est lui-même pas en reste, et rend la pareille à son prince qui, plus indécent, ne se gêne pas pour faire plus que s'exprimer verbalement.

C'est alors qu'un bruit semblable à celui d'une explosion retentit juste à côté.

Merlin et Arthur, trop occupés, n'entendent rien.

Dehors en revanche, c'est la panique. On crie, on s'affole, on cours dans tous les sens.

Le roi Uther en personne se déplace, craignant pour la vie de sa pupille et de son héritier.

Morgane est saine et sauve, juste un peu secouée.

Ne reste qu'Arthur, toujours occupé avec Merlin.

Uther frappe à la porte de son fils.

Pas de réponse.

Il frappe de nouveau.

Pas de réponse.

C'est donc tout naturellement que le roi demande aux gardes d'enfoncer la porte, craignant que son fils n'aie été enlevé, ou pire, tué.

Uther Pendragon était préparé au pire.

Il s'attendait à tout : voir son fils mort, baignant dans son sang, ou alors mortellement blessé, ou en plein combat, ou se trouver nez à nez avec un de ses ennemis, son fils absent.

Mais il n'était certainement pas préparé à voir son fils très occupé à recevoir quelque gâterie indécente de la part de son serviteur.

Et encore moins occupé à apprécier ce traitement.

« Arthur »

Ce dernier sursauta vivement et se redressa, rouge.

Rougissement qui s'accentua lorsque le prince constata que son père, suivi de tous ceux qui vivent au château, se tenaient dans l'embrasure de sa porte et avaient ainsi pu le voir en compagnie de son serviteur. Et surtout, très, très occupé avec ledit serviteur.

« Père...

- Dans la salle du trône avec ton valet.

- Je peux...

- MAINTENANT ! »

Et Uther tourna les talons, suivi des courtisans qui leur lançaient des regards curieux, dégoûtés, étonnés, désolés, indignés...

Merlin était plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre, et son état était proche de l'apoplexie. Arthur lui lança un regard qu'il voulait rassurant. Au mieux, il serait renvoyé pour l'avoir débauché, au pire pendu pour sorcellerie...

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient donc dans la salle du trône, faisant face au terrible Uther Pendragon.

« Arthur, que tu t'entiches de servantes comme Guenièvre, je peux le comprendre, car même si ce n'est pas convenable, ce sont tout de même de très belles femmes. Mais Merlin est un serviteur, enfin !

- Je le sais.

- Eh bien alors pourquoi... ? C'est tout bonnement répugnant. »

Merlin serra les dents. Sorcier et homosexuel en plus. Était-il à ce point un être différent des autres ? Quelqu'un qu'il fallait cacher. Ou pire, éliminer ?

Arthur vit rouge.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de répugnant à cela, Père.

- Arthur... Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire que tu penses ce que tu viens de dire ? Dois-je te rappeler ton affection pour Morgana ? Pour Olivia ? Pour Guenievre ? Ce sont des femmes. Et c'est ainsi que le monde doit tourner. Les hommes sont fais pour aimer des femmes. Je ne peux décemment croire que tu dis cela en étant toi-même. Il devient clair à présent que tu es sous l'emprise de la magie.

- Non père. Je l'aime.

- Silence Arthur ! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Merlin. Avances."

Le brun avança.

"Sire ?

- Qu'as-tu fais à mon fils et dans quel but ?

- Je n'ai rien fait, sire.

- Menteur. Avoues ! Tu l'as ensorcelé. Dans quel but ? Le manipuler ? Obtenir des richesses ? Des terres ?

- Père, il n'a rien fait !

- SILENCE ! Puisque tu ne veux rien avouer, sorcier, tu seras pendu haut et court.

- Mais père...!

- Sortez ! Gaius, examinez mon fils. Gardes, emmenez le sorcier et préparez la potence. "

Les cris qu'Arthur poussaient éclaboussaient les murs d'une infinie tristesse. Merlin fut emporté loin de lui afin d'être emprisonné.

Morgana, qui attendait à la porte depuis le début de la discussion, fit irruption dans la salle, rouge et visiblement furieuse après avoir vu Merlin emporté par des gardes.

« Uther Pendragon, si vous laissez cet homme mourir, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais !

- Je ne cherche pas ton pardon, Morgana !

- Mais de grâce, cherchez le bonheur de votre fils. Il est évident qu'ils s'aiment. Il est si malheureux...

- Il a été envoûte. Des que le sorcier sera mort, le charme sera rompu et il redeviendra lui-même. L'exécution aura lieu ce soir afin de le libérer au plus vite de ce sort.

- Vous êtes fou, Uther. Fou et aveugle."

Et Morgana sortit. Le roi secoua la tête. Ce petit valet s'était bien joué d'eux : même sa pupille avait été ensorcelée. Il devenait urgent de le tuer. Il avait pris la bonne décision...

Pendant ce temps, Arthur tentait d'échapper aux gardes et d'aller rendre visite à Merlin. Il y parvint finalement à coup de ruse et de poings bien placés.

"Merlin ?

- Arthur ! Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Je suis désolé. Tout ceci est uniquement de ma faute.

- Non Arthur. De toute façon, tu le sais bien, il n'a pas tout à fait tord...

Mais il ne peux pas faire exécuter tous ceux qui me sont chers sous prétexte que ce n'est pas convenable ! »

Le blond était indigné. Merlin repris amèrement.

« Si, il le peut. La preuve.

- Fuyons ensemble, Merlin. Rien n'a plus d'importance au monde que toi. Tu es tout pour moi. Je ne saurais te voir pendu.

- Arthur. Tu es le futur roi. Moi je ne suis la que pour te protéger. Laisse moi mourir si ça peut te sauver.

- Mais je me sens seul sans toi. Je suis... Je t'aime Merlin ! "

Le prince pleurait à présent. Merlin était lui aussi très ému. Un bruit se fit entendre dans le couloir.

« Des gardes arrivent. Sauves-toi ! »

Arthur regagna donc sa chambre.

Il avait prit sa décision.

Il ne laisserai pas Merlin mourir. Jamais. Pas avec toute l'affection qu'il avait pour lui.

Il savait comment le brun avait souffert pour le protéger. Ce qu'il avait sacrifié. Ce qu'il avait perdu.

Aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de sauver Merlin.

Et il le ferait à n'importe quel prix.

Même si pour cela, il devait renoncer à son trône.

_À suivre..._

* * *

><p>Et voilà.<p>

Désolée pour l'attente ! Merci de vote patience et de votre fidélité malgré tout.

La suite dès que je peux.

Bisous. Chu.

(1) j'ai piqué ça à Reflet d'Acide, c'est donc sûrement de JBX...


	9. Mort d'amour 1

Hello !

Tout d'abord, sachez que je suis vraiment désolée pour le délai d'update si long. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu une minute de répit ces derniers temps, et c'est à peine si j'avais le temps d'allumer mon ordi. Enfin pour l'instant ça va, mais ne vous attendez pas a voir de mes nouvelles avant un bout de temps.

Enfin bon, j'ai quand même une « bonne » nouvelle : ce chapitre est celui qui clôt la fic. Vous n'aurez donc plus à me maudire en attendant la fin avec impatience ;-). Il n'y aura après celui-ci qu'un petit épilogue (pas vraiment indispensable à vrai dire, mais j'aime bien les épilogues).

Il s'agit de la version remaniée. Ce chapitre est en deux parties. Voici la première.

Bonne lecture !

**9. Mort d'amour**

Arthur Pendragon faisait les cents pas depuis une heure dans sa chambre. Gwen et Morgana étaient assises sur le lit princier et regardaient avec anxiété le prince se ronger les ongles et malmener le parquet ciré. Elles aussi réfléchissaient activement.

Ils devaient trouver un moyen d'innocenter Merlin.

S'ils n'y arrivaient pas, les conséquences seraient terribles. Pour eux tous.  
>D'abord, Merlin était leur ami, et ils ne s'en remettraient jamais.<br>Ensuite, Arthur aimait Merlin plus que tout. Sans le jeune sorcier à ses côtés, le prince ne trouverait jamais la force de s'en sortir.

Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour exister.

Et ils avaient six heures pour empêcher le pire d'arriver.

« Nous devons le faire s'évader. Au moins le temps de trouver un moyen de l'innocenter. Sinon il mourra.

- Arthur ! Non ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux... »

Morgana regarda Gwen d'un air bizarre.

« C'est dangereux, certes, mais nous devons à tout prix sauver Merlin.

- Très bien. Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? »

Arthur eut un sourire diabolique.

« Nous allons les prendre à leur propre piège »

Et il leur expliqua son plan. Lorsqu'il eut fini, les trois complices sourirent d'un air machiavélique. Ce plan était tout simplement parfait.

Morgana regagna sa chambre en compagnie de Gwen.

Arthur resta seul.

Son plan devait marcher. C'était obligatoire.

Une heure plus tard, Arthur se rendit aux cachots. Comme il l'avait prévu, les gardes refusèrent de le laisser passer.

Il réprima son envie de sourire. Le plan se déroulait comme prévu.

« Je veux voir Merlin. Je veux le voir !

- Je suis désolé, sire, mais sur ordre du roi, personne ne peux voir le prisonnier Merlin.

- Je... Bien sûr. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici. Je... Ne me sens pas très bien... »

Arthur s'évanouit soudainement.

Les gardes, affolés, ne savaient que faire. Ils ne pouvaient quitter leur poste, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus abandonner leur prince.

Ils décidèrent malgré tout d'amener le plus rapidement possible le blond chez Gaius, avant de regagner les cachots.

Tandis que les deux gardes s'en allaient en portant Arthur, une jeune femme encapuchonnée se glissa dans le couloir. Elle se dirigeait vers la cellule de Merlin d'un pas assuré.

Finalement, elle arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit grâce à la clé qu'elle avait sorti de sa poche. Merlin était la, assis sur la paille. Il jouait machinalement avec ce qui semblait être un morceau d'étoffe.

La jeune femme eut un haut-le-cœur. _Il pleurait_.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa cellule grincer, le jeune homme sursauta.

La joie, l'étonnement puis la peur se succédèrent sur son visage.

« Mais ! Qu'est ce que... ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Viens ! »

Et la jeune femme le pris par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite dans une course folle.

Le tocsin se mit à sonner. Ils étaient déjà loin dans les bois, mais ils l'entendaient quand même.

La jeune femme retira son capuchon, et Merlin constata qu'il s'agissait de Morgana.

« Lady Morgana ! C'est dangereux. Si Uther l'apprenait...

- Mais il n'en saura rien. Cours.

- Ou m'emmenez-vous ?

- Tu verras. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, Merlin remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient au bord d'une étendue d'eau qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils arrivèrent près d'une cascade.

« Prêt pour la douche froide ?

- J'ai peur de ne pas très bien saisir...

- Tu vas comprendre ! »

Et ils traversèrent la cascade.

C'est donc un Merlin et une Morgana trempés qui arrivèrent bien à l'abri dans une grotte parfaitement sèche, malgré l'humidité de l'air ambiant.

« Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit. Mais les gardes...

- Les gardes non plus ne le connaissent pas. Il n'y a que moi et Arthur qui en connaissons l'existence.

Arthur...

- Il ne va plus tarder à nous rejoindre maintenant. Au fait Merlin, peux-tu faire quelque chose pour nos vêtements ? »

Merlin sourit avant de se concentrer un instant. Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs vêtements se mirent à fumer avant de redevenir exactement comme avant. Et totalement secs.

« Merci. C'est bien pratique, la magie...

- Oui. Et ça n'a rien de mauvais. Tout dépend de la manière dont on l'utilise. Arthur a compris ça.

- Mais pas Uther.

- L'esprit d'Uther est perverti par sa peur de la magie. Il n'hésiterai pas à tuer son propre fils si celui-ci avait des pouvoirs. Ou même moi... »

Morgana eut soudain l'air effrayée, et se tut.

« Vous allez bien, Lady Morgana ?

- Hein ? Ah oui, très bien merci. Au fait Merlin, tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

- Tu avais l'air effrayée...

- Je... »

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée brusque d'Arthur et de Gwen.

« Merlin...

- Arthur ! »

Le blond se jeta littéralement sur son valet qui se blottit dans les bras de son prince.

Morgana sourit, tandis que Gwen détourna son regard.

« Merlin... Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien. Et toi, Arthur ?

- J'étais inquiet. Je le suis toujours.

- C'est moi qui dois m'inquiéter. Arthur, c'est dangereux. Si le roi l'apprenait...

- Mais il fallait que je te sortes de cet horrible endroit ! De plus, je ne saurais te regarder mourir. - Merlin, je t'aime. Et j'ai besoin de toi, vivant, et à mes côtés.

- Arthur... »

Gwen se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« Merlin, pendant que Morgana te faisait sortir de Camelot, j'ai réuni quelques unes de tes affaires. Je me suis concentrée en particulier sur les livres. Arthur à un plan, mais il nécessite l'usage de la magie. »

Merlin hocha la tête et s'empara du sac que Gwen lui tendait. Il renversa son contenu sur le sol. C'était ses livres de magie.

« Quels types de sortilèges voulez-vous que j'utilise ?

- Oh... Eh bien tout dépendra du plan.

- Mais, je croyais que...

- Disons qu'il y a plusieurs variantes.

- Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on m'explique le plan avant que je ne recherche quoi que ce soit. »

Morgana, Gwen et Arthur se dévisagèrent. Finalement, Arthur prit la parole.

« Eh bien, tout d'abord, on devait te faire évader. Je ne pouvais pas être impliqué, du moins directement, dans l'évasion, sinon mon père m'aurait soupçonné et tout espoir aurait alors été vain. J'ai donc feint un évanouissement tandis que Morgana te faisait évader et que Gwen réunissait tes affaires. Ensuite, eh bien nous devons nous débrouiller pour que mon père comprenne que je t'aime vraiment... »

Merlin eut un rire amer.

« C'est perdu d'avance.

- Pas nécessairement. Tu es un sorcier, après tout. Alors nous avons pensé que tu pourrais utiliser, à son insu, un sortilège ou une potion qui influencerait ses décisions.

- Je suis un sorcier, Arthur ! Pas un faiseur de miracles. Il existe bien des sortilèges de confusion ou des philtres d'envoûtement, mais leurs effets son temporaires. Des que le charme sera rompu, le roi retrouvera ses esprits, et aura vite fait de m'envoyer au bûcher...

- Et quelque chose pour le rendre amnésique ?

- Il faudrait alors rendre amnésique tout Camelot. Non Arthur, c'est malheureusement impossible. »

Morgana soupira.

« Je refuse de croire que tout est perdu. Il doit bien y avoir une solution ! »

Les quatre jeunes gens restèrent assis un long moment sur le sol froid de la grotte, réfléchissant à un moyen de sauver la vie du jeune sorcier.

Gwen s'exclama soudain.

« Mais bien sûr !

- Qui a-t-il ?,demandèrent les trois autres à l'unisson.

- Arthur, le roi a peut-être peur de la magie, mis malgré tout, il tient à toi. Et de plus, il n'a pas d'autre fils, donc aucun autre héritier.

- Ou veux-tu en venir ?

- Si nous lui laissons croire que tu es capable de mourir pour Merlin, il n'osera pas le tuer et perdre ainsi son seul héritier.

- Mais oui ! Arthur, nous allons laisser penser à ton père que tu as ingéré un poison puissant que seul la magie peut extraire de ton sang. Ainsi, Uther aura absolument besoin de Merlin pour te sauver. Je crois avoir entendu Gaius dire qu'il existait un poison de ce genre... »

Arthur, Gwen et Morgana se réjouissaient déjà de leurs plans, mais Merlin intervint.

« Oui, cela dit, Uther pense que j'ai envoûté son fils. Il me fera donc exécuter quand même tôt ou tard pour libérer son fils de l'envoûtement.

- Gaius pourrait nous aider. Il existe bien des contre-sort pour rompre les envoûtements ! Gaius pourrait en préparer un et ainsi Uther serait obligé d'admettre qu'Arthur n'est pas envoûté ! »

Merlin pris un air dubitatif.

« Le roi n'y croira pas. Il ne croit pas la magie. J'ai une meilleure idée... »

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

><p>Eh oui ! Finalement, je me suis décidée à reprendre ce chapitre.<p>

La première version me semblait trop rapide, trop maladroite... Alors voilà, savourez celle-ci !

Je vais aussi en profiter pour publier l'épilogue

Bisous, Chu =)


	10. Mort d'amour 2

Et voilà la 2ème partie de ce chapitre final.

Enjoy it !

**9. Mort d'amour (partie 2)**

_« J'ai une meilleure idée... »_

Merlin exposa donc son plan. Gwen semblait un peu dubitative, mais Morgana et Arthur semblaient persuadés que ce plan fonctionnerait.

La luminosité de la grotte déclinait, signe que la nuit tombait dehors.

« Il n'y a sûrement plus de gardes dehors à cette-heure ci. Mais par sécurité, dormons tout de même ici.

Tu as raison, Morgana. C'est plus sage. D'autant plus que nous sommes tous exténués. »

C'est ainsi que les quatre compagnons se préparèrent à passer la nuit dans la grotte.

Tandis que la pupille du roi aidait le sorcier à préparer le camp de fortune, Gwen et Arthur sortirent chercher du bois pour faire un feu.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre la jeune servante et le futur roi.

Finalement, l'héritier décida de briser le premier ce silence.

« Gwen...

- Sire ?

- Tu n'es guère bavarde. Aurai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? »

La servante détourna les yeux et répondit rapidement.

« Non, Sire. »

Arthur s'arrêta devant elle.

« Ne me mens pas, Guenièvre. Je sais que tu es fâchée. J'ignore juste pourquoi.

- Oh, Sire, je ne suis pas fâchée... »

Gwen avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Arthur se radoucit.

« Alors que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est que... Vous aimez Merlin, Sire. Et moi... »

Arthur hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolée, Gwen. Mais je ne puis empêcher mon cœur d'éprouver ces tendres sentiments envers lui.

- Je comprend, Sire.

- Mais tu demeures mon amie et ma confidente, Gwen. Ce n'est pas ce que tu attends de moi, je le sais, et j'en suis confus, mais c'est le mieux que tu puisses obtenir.

- J'en suis consciente, et je me réjouis de faire au moins partie des personnes que vous estimez.

- Ne négliges pas le pouvoir de l'amitié Gwen. Un souverain n'a que très peu de personnes de confiance dans son entourage. Tu fais partie de celles-ci. Sois-en fière. »

Gwen releva la tête avec fierté et sourit.

« J'en suis fière, Sire.

- Je n'en doute pas. Au fait, as-tu des nouvelles de Lancelot ? »

La conversation continua ainsi jusqu'au retour des deux amis dans la grotte. Le campement de fortune était déjà installé.

En un clin d'œil, Merlin fit sécher Gwen, Arthur et les bûches de bois.

Une autre formule plus tard et un bon feu brûlait désormais au centre de leur abri.

Après un repas sommaire essentiellement composé de fruits, de champignons et d'herbes comestibles qu'ils avaient glané ça et la, Morgana décréta en étouffant un bâillement qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller dormir.

Un sommeil agité gagna Merlin.

Après un horrible cauchemar ou il se voyait brûler vivant sous les quolibets et les regards haineux d'une foule de badauds, il se réveilla en sursaut.

Il tenta de se rendormir, en vain.

Il se leva donc le plus silencieusement qu'il put, et sortit de la grotte. Il se sécha rapidement et se mit à marcher sans but précis.

Après quelques minutes d'errance, il finit par s'étendre au beau milieu d'une plaine herbeuse.

Les yeux fermés, Merlin respira à pleins poumons l'air pur et sourit. Cette action l'avait un peu calmé.

En vérité, il était mort de peur à l'idée que son plan échoue.

Il n'avait pas seulement peur pour lui. Il avait aussi peur pour Arthur. Il savait que sa mort le ferait souffrir plus qu'il ne pourrait le supporter.

Merlin ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire subir cela au jeune prince héritier.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Inquiet, le sorcier se redressa et se retourna vivement avant de constater qu'il s'agissait d'Arthur.

Ce dernier s'assit à côté de Merlin. Après un long silence, il prit la parole.

« Je jouais souvent ici avec Morgana quand nous étions enfants.

- C'est très beau comme endroit.

- Nous y retournerons bientôt. »

Merlin ne répondit rien.

Soudain, Arthur l'enlaça.

« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. Je te le promets. Un jour proche, nous reviendrons ici. Libres.

- Je...

- Ce plan va marcher, Merlin. Tu verras »

Arthur disait cela autant pour Merlin que pour lui-même. Lui aussi avait très peur.

Merlin embrassa affectueusement l'héritier.

« Je te crois, Arthur. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient déjà au loin.

Arthur lâcha brusquement Merlin. Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait a protester, le blond le poussa vivement , lui faisant dévaler la colline, avant de s'élancer lui aussi.

Les deux arrivèrent en bas de la prairie hilares.

Finalement, après quelques espiègleries, le couple retourna dans la grotte et se recoucha. Vu la journée qui les attendait, la moindre minute de sommeil comptait.

Lorsque Gwen les réveilla, la lumière du soleil faisait briller de milles feux l'eau qui cachait leur repère.

Merlin s'étira longuement et se frotta les yeux. Une douche odeur lui chatouilla les narines. Il leva la tête et vit que Gwen lui tendait un bol rempli de potage en lui souriant.

« Merci, Gwen.

- De rien, Merlin »

Le repas fini, les quatre compagnons peaufinèrent leur plan avant de replier leurs affaires.

Il était temps de retourner à Camelot.

Merlin se fit capturer de nouveau sitôt qu'il mit les pieds dans la ville.

Arthur, lui, sollicita un entretien avec son père dès son retour au château, que celui-ci lui accorda.

« Arthur, que me vaut l'honneur ?

- Père, je ne saurais regarder l'homme que j'aime mourir sans rien faire.

- C'est insensé. Tu es envoûté, Arthur. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

- Oh si, père. Je sais ce que je dis, et ce que je fais.

- Arthur, que...

- J'ai pris du poison.

- Comment ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Pas du tout. Un poison très puissant. Et seul un sorcier aguerri pourrait l'extraire de mon sang. Si vous tuez Merlin dans un peu moins de 3 heures, vous enterrerez votre fils également.

- Arthur ! Cela ne peut être vrai. Tu n'oserais pas sacrifier ton rôle de prince héritier à ce valet !

- C'est pourtant la pure vérité père. A quoi croyez-vous que mon malaise d'hier était du ? »

Uther se mit à faire les cents pas. Il semblait douter de la véracité des propos de son fils

Arthur cacha un sourire discret. Il était temps de sortir le grand jeu.

Il s'évanouit de nouveau.

« Arthur ! »

Le roi fit conduire son fils chez Gaius. Ce dernier, qui avait été informé du plan par Gwen, confirma que le prince avait ingurgité un poison qu'il était dans l'incapacité d'extraire.

« Mes dons en magie sont trop faibles. Je ne peux rien faire. Il a ingéré ce poison depuis trop longtemps. Seul Merlin peut agir.

- Très bien. Allez le chercher. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux gardes entrèrent en compagnie de Merlin.

« A cause de ton envoûtement, sorcier, mon fils a ingéré un poison que toi seul peut extraire de son sang... Je t'ai donc appelé pour que tu le sauves. Mais saches que tu devras malgré tout périr. C'est le seul moyen pour que mon fils soit libéré de ce sort que tu lui as lancé. »

Merlin hôcha la tête. Il fouilla les poches du prince héritier et en retira un flacon.

« Que fais-tu, sorcier ?

- Avant de guérir votre fils, je dois voir quel poison il a pris.

- Certes. Mais agis vite. »

Merlin retourna le flacon dans ses mains et fit mine de lire l'étiquette avec attention.

« Sire, si votre fils est envoûté, alors vous n'avez rien à craindre. Le poison consommé par Arthur ne tue que les personnes dont l'esprit ne possède aucune trace de magie. En effet, la magie est le seul antidote à ce poison. S'il est envoûté, il ne va pas mourir, puisque son esprit est porteur de magie. »

Uther dévisagea Merlin, puis s'adressa à Gaius.

« Comment va Arthur.

- Son pouls s'affaiblit. Sa respiration devient de plus en plus difficile. Il est en train de mourir, sire.

- Mais c'est impossible !

- Je crains que votre fils n'aie pas été envoûté par Merlin. »

Arthur sortit soudain un couteau de sa poche, et prit -difficilement- la parole.

« Vous avez deux solutions, père. Soit vous annulez l'ordre d'exécution et vous laissez Merlin me sauver et vivre ici avec nous, soit vous refusez, et ce couteau empruntera le chemin qui mène à mon cœur.

- Arthur...

- Je n'hésiterai pas, père. »

Uther bouillonnait littéralement de rage.

« Ce garçon est un sorcier ! Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait nous faire !

- Si il avait eu l'intention de nous attaquer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, père ! Cela fait plus de deux ans maintenant qu'il est ici, et il n'a jamais rien fait contre nous. »

Les deux se turent et se dévisagèrent longuement

Le roi plongea son regard dans les yeux azur de son fils.

Il fut frappé par leur ressemblance avec ceux d'Ygerne. Soudain, une parole de son défunt amour lui revint en mémoire

« Peu importe ce qui rendra Arthur heureux, donnes-le lui. C'est mon dernier vœu.

- Peu importe ?

- Peu importe ! Promets-le moi, Uther. Je t'en pries, promets-le moi !

- Bien sur, ma douce amie. Je t'en fais le serment.

- Ces paroles me réjouissent, Uther. Prends soin de lui. Et de toi... »

A la mémoire de ces mots -les derniers qu'il avait eu pour Ygerne- , Uther ne put que céder. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Très bien, Arthur. Je vois que tu aimes sincèrement ce jeune homme. Il semblerait même que celui-ci te rendes... Heureux. De plus, il apparaît qu'il ne t'as fait aucun mal jusqu'à la. J'accède donc à ta requête...

Arthur jubilait intérieurement, tout comme Merlin.

« Mais toi, Merlin le sorcier, je t'aurais à l'œil. Et à la moindre petite chose suspecte, ça sera le bûcher. »

Merlin remercia le roi pour sa clémence, puis se précipita au chevet d'Arthur qu'il s'empressa de « soigner » avant de lui prendre amoureusement la main.

Uther tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

Et tout rentra dans l'ordre.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Je préfère cette version.<p>

Elle est plus lente, mais plus détaillée, plus travaillée aussi.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

L'épilogue arrive tout de suite.

Bisous, Chu.


	11. Epilogue

Et après un délai d'attente inadmissible pour lequel je vous présent mes plus plates excuses : l'épilogue, qui clôt définitivement cette fic.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie et encouragée jusqu'au bout. Merci de votre patience infinie.

Merci.

Et c'est parti.

**Epilogue. A la mort.**

« Prêt Merlin ?

- Plus que jamais Arthur ! »

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent et se mirent a courir main dans la main. Merlin trébucha et, entraînant Arthur à sa suite, se mit à rouler le long de la pente herbeuse.

Ils arrivèrent hilares et couvert d'herbe en bas. Arthur se redressa et contempla le paysage.

Merlin le regardait tendrement. Même avec de la terre et des brins d'herbes vert vif dans les cheveux, il restait beau.

En fait, Arthur était toujours beau.

L'héritier tourna la tête et regarda Merlin en lui souriant.

« Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ? Qu'un jour, nous reviendrions ici, libres ?

- Je t'ai cru, ce jour-là. Et j'ai eu raison. »

Ils s'embrassèrent.

« Fais nous remonter, Merlin »

D'un sort, ils se retrouvèrent en haut.

Arthur enleva sa chemise et son pantalon. Il se retrouva en sous-vêtements sous les yeux ébahis de Merlin.

Sans crier gare, il roula de nouveau au bas de la pente. Arrivé en bas, il fit un signe à Merlin qui le téléporta de nouveau auprès de lui. Il était désormais entièrement couvert de terre et d'herbe.

Il se rhabilla avant de prendre la parole.

« Et si nous rentrions ? Après tout, tu as encore beaucoup de travail, Merlin !

- Arthur !

- Allez, si tu travailles bien, tu auras le droit de me laver pour enlever toute l'herbe et toute la terre qui me recouvre... »

Merlin sourit d'un air espiègle.

« Dans ce cas... Rentrons immédiatement ! »

Ils prirent la direction du château main dans la main.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Cette fois, c'est vraiment fini...

Merci encore à vous, et je l'espère, à bientôt !

Bisous, Chu.


End file.
